


【ABO双结局】低温火伤 Cold Burn

by Icylily



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Ambiguous/Open Ending, HYDRA Trash Party, M/M, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, 叉冬 - Freeform, 隐盾冬
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 11:47:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7890814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icylily/pseuds/Icylily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>一篇丧病的ABO，作者表示忘记吃药了。<br/>ABO大概也只能算借鉴，因为Omega已经坏得差不多了。<br/>文末会有补充说明。<br/>A叉O冬，隐盾冬。有冬兵与其他九头蛇成员xxoo的隐晦描写。<br/>慎入。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【ABO双结局】低温火伤 Cold Burn

**Author's Note:**

> BGM：Black Sun  
> By：E Nomine  
> 

 

 

 

 

当你凝视着深渊时，深渊也正凝视着你。

——尼采

 

***

特攻队长走进房间时，资产才停了下来。

他没敢掉以轻心，手里的枪直接指上了那个乱蓬蓬的脑袋。

资产偏过头，鼻翼微张，深吸了一口空气。

他安静地举起手，下巴扬起露出脖子。

旁边几个研究员交换了一个眼神。

“恭喜，朗姆洛队长，你通过了考核。”

“什么考核？”朗姆洛一头雾水。

“资产管理员权限考核。”

屋子里被揍得七零八落的特工们脸上的表情一时间各种各样，有羡慕，有厌恶，有如释重负，还有不以为然。

朗姆洛简直蒙了。皮尔斯只是叫他下来查看一下资产的情况，可从没提起过什么管理员考核。

研究员甲递给他一个文件夹。

“请先看一下使用说明和前几任管理员留下的备忘录。”

 

那个备忘录里详细记载了资产发情时的各种表现，常用的体位，以及详细的调教方法。

毫无防备的朗姆洛被强行安利了万字小黄文。

他冲进皮尔斯的办公室，将那份文件扔到他桌上。

“所以我要做那家伙的按摩棒？”

皮尔斯停下敲击着键盘的手，丢给他一个“注意言辞”的严厉眼神。

随后他说，“你也可以把他当成你的自慰器。”

朗姆洛脸上的表情千变万化。

“他的生育机能已经被破坏了，所以怎么玩也不会怀孕。”

“你想标记他也无所谓，虽然我不知道他的腺体还有没有反应。”

“相信我，他不会令你失望的。”

像是想到了某种刺激的场面，皮尔斯兴奋地舔了一下牙龈。

 

***

他扯开他的衣领，将他的脑袋扳向一边，露出脖子上腺体的位置。

那里是一个巨大的伤疤，像被什么烧伤后又被电击过一样，已经完全看不出原先的模样。

“所以你他妈的究竟有没有被标记过？”

资产眨着眼睛，似乎完全不明白他在说什么。

朗姆洛心里恶心得不行。他不知道这股恶心的对象是谁，他也不想知道。

标记这么个玩意儿？皮尔斯是在开玩笑吧！

 

***

新任管理员的第一个发现，是资产不会散发信息素，他的腺体几乎就是个摆设。

但他仍然喜欢闻Alpha的信息素，非常，非常喜欢。

所以身为Alpha的朗姆洛几乎可以对他做任何事。

比如现在，他坐在椅子上，打量着坐在墙角的资产。

“过来。”他说，同时把腿张开了一些。

资产手脚并用地爬了过来，一只手伸向那里的拉链。

“停。”

朗姆洛按照备忘录上的说明，试着给出指令。

资产立即恢复了跪坐的姿势，挺翘的臀部压在脚跟上。

操。

事情开始变得有趣了。

“继续。”

接到指令的资产十分熟练地拉下拉链，手指从内裤的缝隙里探了进去，将他的老二释放了出来。

接着他歪过头，绿色的眼睛紧盯着他的嘴唇，似乎在等待下一步的指示。

朗姆洛咽了一口唾沫。

“用嘴。”

资产的右手握住他的阴茎上下套弄着，接着他张开嘴，探出的一点粉红色的舌尖覆上了他的龟头，在冠状沟上打着转。

那阵暖意令他舒服地闭上了眼睛。

随后他感到自己的老二进入了一个更加温暖，也更加湿润的所在。

那家伙的舌技之高明令朗姆洛觉得他之前十几年的手枪算是白打了。

他不禁伸出手，抓住人形兵器脑后的长发，更加用力地操着那张嘴。

空气中荡漾着浓郁的麝香味。

 

天花板的一角，一只灰色的蜘蛛正在起劲地结网。

 

***

朗姆洛的第二个发现，是资产的Omega机能已经完全废止了。

抑制剂？那玩意儿根本不顶用。一个完全不分泌信息素的Omega要怎么抑制？

现在的资产，发情与否几乎完全受Alpha信息素影响。

他的身上没有任何气味，其他Alpha或是他自己的。

他就像一张经历丰富的白纸。

这张白纸渐渐引起了朗姆洛的兴趣。

他揉捏着他胸前的突起，看着那双细长的眼尾逐渐眯起，突然产生了一种冲动。

他忍不住咬了上去。

这种类似前戏的行为把朗姆洛自己也吓了一跳，他讪讪地松开了牙齿。

红肿的乳尖在苍白的肌肤衬托下有种楚楚可怜的美感。

耳边传来的粗重呼吸声令朗姆洛感到了一股火苗从下腹部腾地窜起。他几近贪婪地将资产推倒在床上，弯折了他的腿，然后从褪到一半的长裤口袋中掏出润滑剂……

是的，操他还需要润滑剂，因为这家伙该死的无法自体润滑。

真他妈麻烦。朗姆洛在心里咬牙切齿地骂了一句。

偶尔他也会换换口味来点粗暴play。这时他就会跳过那些繁琐的步骤，随便抹点口水就上。

反正只要不伤着他引以为傲的老二就行。

对资产来说那一定不怎么舒服，因为事后现场常常留下血迹，床垫上，地板上，餐桌上，还有几次是在车前盖上。

虽然他看上去并没有什么不适感。

也许他没有任何感觉。

也许他需要的只有信息素，Alpha的信息素，朗姆洛的信息素。

他低下头，看着躺在他身下忘情地抽动着鼻子的资产，深深皱了一下眉。

发情？他们称这个为发情？

这家伙不过是信息素上瘾而已。

他将他的身体翻了过去，那副瘾君子的模样令他兴致全无。

仿佛他该死的真的只是一根会制造Alpha信息素的按摩棒而已。

他掰开他的臀瓣，用力捅了进去。

“怎么玩也不会怀孕。”

皮尔斯的话此刻在脑中响起，如同催情剂一般。

他加快了抽插的速度，毫不留情地冲刺着。

资产体内既紧窒又炙热，还有一种说不出的，温柔。

在成结的瞬间，他可以闻到他身上自己的味道。

只有他自己的味道。

 

***

当朗姆洛还是个小鬼时，有一年冬天特别冷，母亲在他的恳求下给他买了一个取暖器，那是一个会缓慢加温的铁饼。

他将它塞进冷冰冰的被窝，期待它一点点暖起来。

但小孩子总是熬不了夜，于是他时常紧贴着升温中的取暖器就这么睡了过去。

有一天，他发现自己的小腿被烫起了一个水泡。水泡被挑破后，逐渐变成了一块褐色的疤痕。

第二年的冬天，他反复提醒自己不要重蹈覆辙，然而他还是犯了一样的错误。

另一条腿上也留下了一块疤痕，几乎在对称的位置。

现在，资产正起劲地舔他左腿上的这块伤疤。

“停。”

某个齿轮突然被卡住，跪坐在地板上的资产停下了动作，他抬起头，等待着下一个指示。

他抬了抬腿，裤管又一寸一寸滑了下来。

“舔我的鞋。”

资产低下头，嘴唇贴上他的短靴，鲜红的舌尖扫过上面的污泥。

他是我的。

一个声音在心里叫嚣。

我的。

 

屋角的蛛网渐渐有了雏形。

 

***

资产很听管理员的话。

不论那是否与任务相关。

如果用武器来打比方，他就是他的保险栓。

朗姆洛甚至觉得万一哪天他弄错了命令，将“你去试”说成“你去死”，资产恐怕也会毫不犹豫地冲着自己脑袋开枪的。

皮尔斯对此相当满意，他甚至减少了将资产冷冻起来的次数。

资产此刻背对着他，他从后面进入了资产。

他将他的右手固定在身后，这个别扭的姿势令资产不安分地扭动着，他全身的重量只能压在弯曲的左前臂上。

朗姆洛弯下腰，贴在他耳边丝丝地吐着热气。

“说，说你喜欢这个。”

资产的背脊弓起，手指深深地嵌入床垫，朗姆洛几乎可以听见那底下弹簧崩断的声音。

只有这条命令资产无法执行。

资产从不说话，从来不。

即使在他的嘴空下来，没有被他啃咬，也没有塞满阴茎的时候。

资产不说话。

明明是个Omega，还拥有如此美妙的身体……

朗姆洛觉得有点可惜。

 

蜘蛛网抖动了一下。

 

***

朗姆洛小时候并不强壮，当然他也不是瘦弱的病秧子。

但当你在街头巷尾的贫民窟里长大，不足以强壮到欺负别人往往就是被人欺负的原因。

就你这样的小耗子也有Omega给你操？

做梦吧你。

类似的话他听得耳朵都起茧了。

总有一天我会标记一个Omega。

而且他将是这世上最美，最强悍的Omega。

十岁的朗姆洛吐掉一颗沾血的门牙，立下誓言。

 

***

“队长，那个Omega婊子又发情了。”

朗姆洛的眼皮抽搐了一下。

他们现在跟几枚导弹坐在一架战斗机里，各种意义上都不是来一发的好地方。

然而人形兵器可不知道什么是审时度势，如果不快点用他的信息素来抚慰资产，皮尔斯又要找他的麻烦了。

他摸了摸腰带上插着的润滑剂，认命地走向后舱。

资产缩在角落里，颤抖的胳膊紧抱着脑袋，嘴里发出咝咝声。

他拨开他的手臂，抬起他的下巴。

资产的眼睛亮了一下，他的鼻翼歙动着，慢慢停止了抖动。

朗姆洛让他坐在自己膝盖上，那乱蓬蓬的脑袋立刻探向他的肩窝，硬梆梆的下颌顶住了他的锁骨。

“嘘，嘘，”他轻拍着资产宽阔厚实的背脊，“calm down，soldier。”

资产的头发散落在他肩膀上，刺得他的脖子有点痒。

耳边传来呼哧呼哧的吸气声。

他离不开我。

他突然不怎么想操那家伙了，反倒觉得就这样抱着他，直到飞机降落也不错。

似乎是感觉到背上的手停了下来，资产蹭了蹭他的颈项。

朗姆洛只好继续。

这都是为了组织，他对自己说，越是杀伤力巨大的武器越需要小心维护。

偶尔会有队员路过，问他是否需要食物和水。他们已经习以为常，没有人会投下诧异的眼光。

他甚至还从中读到了几分崇拜。

 

***

欢迎来到地狱。

或者说，海德拉的外勤日常。

嚎叫，咒骂，冲锋枪欢快地突突作响，血肉之躯在炸药的作用下绽放成一朵礼花。

资产的脚边扔了一圈打光了子弹的枪只，他眯起眼，两柄MP5左右开工，高处不断有人掉落。

朗姆洛几乎忘了他的自慰器有多么强。

他咽了口唾沫，一脚踢飞挡在前方那团扭曲变形的人类肢体，有些庆幸这件武器不是落在别人手里。

最后一名Alpha有些麻烦，他朝资产扑来的时候恰巧他打光了弹夹，而供应武器的人员又没有及时跟上。

于是资产不得不摸出藏在腰间的黑色小匕首。这令他比平时多花了一分钟才完成了任务。

当那名强壮的Alpha胸口插着刀倒下时，朗姆洛发觉资产的下巴顺着他倒下的方向轻点了一下。

他毫不犹豫地补上了一梭子。

有人需要上课了。

他恨恨地想。

 

“连死人都不放过，”他把他摁在墙上，长裤已被褪到脚踝，“你他妈就这么欠操？”

他将肉刃深深捅进他的身体，这是惩罚，所以既没有润滑也没有扩张。

性器官以一种最原始的方式在红肿的后穴中抽插着，他们之间什么都没有，没有爱，没有联结，甚至没有性。

没有Omega的信息素刺激，朗姆洛都不知道他是怎么硬得起来的。

资产的股间开始有粘腻的体液流下，开始是红色的，随后夹杂着白色。

资产双手撑着墙壁，脑袋低垂。他贪婪地呼吸着空气中愈来愈浓烈的信息素，不时发出些无意义的气音。

大概是Alpha的动作太过激烈，他被操得几乎无法站立，只好尽可能地贴向对面的墙。

感觉到身下人开始脱离他的老二，朗姆洛的脸色变得更加难看了。

他一把抓住资产汗湿的头发，迫使他后仰。

资产还没来得及洗澡，他的身上混合着血和火药的味道，朗姆洛不由得产生某种错觉，仿佛他正在操着一把线条优美的手枪。

作战服的衣领被撕开了一角，不知在什么的作用下，资产脖子上的狰狞伤疤染上了淡淡的粉色，看上去如同一朵诡丽的玫瑰。

他差点没能管住自己的牙。

 

蜘蛛网剧烈地抖动着，有猎物上门了。

 

***

有时朗姆洛在维护资产的过程中也会想些蠢兮兮的问题，比如资产被他操得爽不爽。

大概是意大利男人骨子里的浪漫情结在作祟。

可是资产不说话，他甚至不轻易发出声音。

交媾时他听到最多的就是粗重的喘息声，和齿间偶尔漏出的几声呻吟。

虽然资产每次都被他操射，朗姆洛仍然抱着一丝希望，希望某天这家伙能像他操过的其他Omega那样，在他身下尖叫着高潮。

然而资产不是Omega。

更不是Beta或者Alpha。

资产什么都不是。

 

车停在楼下，他们还有五分钟。

资产赤裸地坐在浴缸里，手臂紧紧圈住朗姆洛的脖子。

浴缸里的水已经冷了。

朗姆洛以一种别扭的姿势倾斜着身体，他的一只手撑住了浴缸壁，另一只手绕到资产两腿之间。

他的手指在资产的后穴里搅动着，尽可能掏出更多的精液。

他可不想等下因为资产怪异的走路姿势而遭遇同僚讥讽的眼光。

下次要记得用保险套，他想，还要避免成结，每次等结消退的时间都够他们炸两座大楼了。

简直麻烦到了某种操蛋的境界。

水里传来咕叽声，偶尔泛起一两个气泡。

 

***

他还没反应过来，资产已经朝他狠狠撞了过来。

用的还是左半边身体。

朗姆洛狼狈地打了个滚才勉强刹住，他的胸膛紧贴着地面，脖子一仰就要骂出一串F打头的句子。

耳边传来密集的枪声，资产的金属臂突然横在他面前，挡住了几乎所有的子弹。有几粒漏网之鱼嗤嗤的地擦着他的耳边飞过，在地面上激起一片片飞尘。

他不由得再一次庆幸资产是为组织所用。

然而对方火力太过集中，彪悍的人形兵器一时间也被压制得无法抬头。

资产低下头，埋在长发下的眼睛闪了闪，向他传递了一个信号。

朗姆洛点点头。

几乎是一瞬间，资产用左臂圈住他的肩膀将他从地上抄起，此时他的后背完全暴露在敌方火力范围内。特攻队长的右手穿过资产肋下，微型冲锋枪从容地吐着火舌。

其他特攻队员终于也跟了上来，敌方的掩体在大规模的扫射与榴弹炮的洗礼下，逐渐归于死一般的静寂。

朗姆洛拍拍资产的背，示意他可以放开他了。

资产没有反应。

朗姆洛狐疑地抬起手。

手上一片殷红。

 

***

“但那确实是我的过失，Sir。”

他看着缓缓合上的冷冻舱舱门，仍然做着最后的努力。

现在还来得及把那部嗡嗡作响的机器停下来。

然而皮尔斯在这件事上跟特攻队长有着不同的看法。

“身为一件武器，这种级别的失误是不能容忍的。”他抱着胳膊，皱巴巴的脸上看不出什么表情，“你应该比任何人都清楚，朗姆洛。”

朗姆洛低下头，盯着那双做工考究的意大利皮鞋。

“判断失误的人是我，他不过是救了我。”

“救你，就是他的失误。”

朗姆洛不必抬头也能感觉到那阵锐利的视线。

“我再提醒你一次，朗姆洛，他是我们用来修正世界的武器，他属于组织，并非你的私人保镖。”皮尔斯顿了一下，“严格说来，你也是属于组织的。”

朗姆洛的肩膀一点点垮了下来。

他说得没错，这是事实。

“没有擦除他已经是给你面子了，”皮尔斯捏了下鼻梁，他还有个任务需要朗姆洛去执行，否则他一点也不介意将他一起扔进冷冻舱。“好了，孩子，别再像个不知好歹的婊子一样和我讨价还价。”

朗姆洛攥紧了拳头，指关节略微有些泛白。

“一个礼拜后他就会被放出来。”皮尔斯开始朝外走，他必须即刻动身，弗瑞已经等得不耐烦了。“管好你的士兵，否则我要考虑更换管理员了。”

跟在后面的朗姆洛咬肌动了动。

“您完全可以尝试，Sir，”他扬起脸，慢悠悠地开口，“如果还有其他Alpha能让他乖乖的，我很乐意从这个位置上下来。”

皮尔斯的脚步慢了下来，他显然没料到一向只会回答“Yes Sir”特攻队长会用这种挑衅的口吻和他讲话。

他将视线移向身侧。“你是在威胁我吗？”

“不敢，”他笑了一下，那个笑容正直得无可挑剔，无论皮尔斯有没有看见，“我只是在提醒您，当初您是出于什么原因让我当这个管理员的。”

 

他走出地下室，随手带上门，目送皮尔斯步入电梯。

电梯门关闭前他的上级朝他投来意味深长的一瞥，那里面有些他不太明白的东西。

他装作没看见。

皮尔斯消失在视野中。朗姆洛在原地又站了一会，直到他听见走廊那头传来的一声叹息。

他转过身。

“顶撞你的长官可不是什么好习惯，菜鸟。”

他认得这家伙，当初还是他介绍他加入组织的。

几年不见，他的头发里也掺进了银丝。

以及那道发际线……

他的嘴角微微上勾。

“这个菜鸟现在已经是特攻队队长了。”

“我当然知道你是谁，你还是那东西的管理员，”他发出一声嗤笑，“只是，你知道你是谁吗？”

“有屁快放。”

朗姆洛不耐烦地打断了他，他对这种似是而非的哲学问题向来敬谢不敏。

好像他天天听海德拉那套还听不够似的。

“你以为你是怎么得到这个空缺的？”老特工扯着嘴角，声音冰冷得无法形容，“你的上一任，知道他是怎么死的？”

他在说什么？

前任管理员已经死了？

跟资产有关吗？

朗姆洛突然感到背上汗津津的。

“怎么死的？”

他强作镇静地问道。

对方没有反应。横亘在他们之间的只有死一般的寂静。

“怎么死的？”

朗姆洛再度开口，提高了声调。

“他在执行任务的过程中被目标击中，”老特工不紧不慢地回答，“子弹穿胸而过，当场毙命。”

朗姆洛松了一口气。

可恶的老混蛋！

“他死后，那东西在尸体旁守了一天一夜。”老混蛋还在继续，他拒绝说出那个名称，仿佛厌恶的同时又在惧怕着什么，“他看上去就像嗑药嗑疯了一样，为了将他运走我们不得不先把他电晕。”

他推了推眼镜，镜片诡异地闪了一下。

“你知道么，人刚死的时候，释放出的信息素是最强的。”

“尤其是Alpha。”

 

***

老家伙给了他一份档案，关于资产的档案，他从来没有见过的一份档案。

他看到了那张照片。

一个金发碧眼的Alpha。

资产的第一任Alpha。

所以？

他挺动了一下。

漫长的一周终于过去了，刚解完冻的资产坐在他怀里，咬着他的肩膀发出一阵含糊不清的呻吟。

那具没有血色却布满伤痕的身体依旧美得惊心动魄，哪怕它此时摸上去活像条刚从冬眠中醒来的蛇。

他扳过他的脸。

像往常一样，资产的眼睛里笼罩着薄薄的雾霾。

那底下一定有些什么是他不知道的。

然而他始终看不穿那层雾。

这种感觉如同一条爬过他皮肤的蠕虫，令他烦躁，让他抓狂。

不过是各取所需罢了，他想，他安慰自己。

资产需要信息素，朗姆洛需要什么？

他激灵了一下。

不好。

成结又开始了。

见鬼。

资产似乎也感受到了体内的变化。他垂下头，几缕发丝掠过朗姆洛赤裸的胸膛。

似乎意识到他们还要保持这个姿势一段时间，他动了一下，胳膊轻轻环上他的背。

——我无法填满他，不管多少次在他体内成结，用精液灌溉他荒芜的子宫。

朗姆洛晃晃脑袋。

在床上像个娘们儿般地感慨，不是他的风格。

 

结终于消退了，朗姆洛躺在床上，胸口一上一下地起伏着。

资产重新爬了上来，抓住他的阴茎撸动了几下，对准自己的后穴慢慢坐下。

“你想榨干我吗，soldier？”

士兵无辜地眨了眨眼，朗姆洛干笑了一下，随他去了。

“人刚死的时候，释放出的信息素是最强的。”

这句话不合时宜地响起，如同某个不知名的恶魔在他耳畔窃窃私语。

朗姆洛突然产生了一个疯狂的想法。

他似笑非笑地看着坐在他身上耸动着的资产。

“想不想杀了我，soldier？”

他问。

资产弯下腰，金属的手指擦过他的腹肌，胸膛，锁骨，不知不觉攀上了他的咽喉。

朗姆洛闭上眼，等待那些冰冷的手指收紧。

就这样死在他手里也不错吧，他脑子里闪过这个念头，嘴角竟然不由自主地上扬。

手指并没有收紧。

资产无法处理关键词“想”。

 

蜘蛛终于吃饱了，在屋角一晃一晃地打着瞌睡。

 

***

朗姆洛被临时派到一个偏远的地方执行了几天任务。

今天他回来了。

他是个兢兢业业的特工，所以下飞机后第一件事就是找上级汇报工作。

虽然汇报的时候他明显有些心不在焉，最后连皮尔斯都看不下去了，沉着脸让他出去。

朗姆洛自然恭敬不如从命。

他没有选择电梯，而是沿着楼梯一层层下行。

每层楼他都走了一遍。他走得很慢，眼角的余光四下逡巡着，似乎在寻找什么。

在一楼的楼梯口，他看见了资产。

他靠在消防栓上，百无聊赖地玩着一把小刀。

几日不见，资产看上去没什么变化，除了稀稀拉拉的胡渣又长了些。

大概是他又把那些拿着刮胡刀片的人揍得不敢靠近了，朗姆洛想像着那一幕，不禁哑然失笑。

他慢慢走到他跟前。

“嗨，soldier，想我了？”

资产看见了他，他的嘴角抽动了一下，黯淡的眼睛里突然照进了一些光。他将小刀丢到一边，像只大型犬似地直往他怀里钻。他的鼻尖轻拱着他的肩窝，然后一寸寸移动到颈项，寻找着熟悉的气味。

“好了，好了，该死的瘾君子。”

朗姆洛尽量无视周围逐渐聚集起来的窃笑声，手指插进资产蓬松的长发。

“我也想你。”

他低声说。

 

***

他们又狠狠做了一场。

朗姆洛将一只胳膊垫在脑后，另外一只将资产圈在怀里。

钟敲了十一下，他睁开眼。

资产不知什么时候坐了起来，他仰起脸，朝向窗外。

苍白的月光流过深陷的眼窝，不远处的树林里，一只夜莺唱着一首忧郁的歌。

鲜红的嘴唇蠕动着，好像发出了一个音节，朗姆洛竖起耳朵，不，什么都没有。

——不说话的鸟儿一旦开口，第一句话将是什么？

也许是月光的作用，资产周身笼罩着一层寒气。

——如果此刻伸出手，就能够到他了吧！

朗姆洛颤巍巍地抬起胳膊，指尖逐渐逼近那片白得刺眼的肌肤。

资产像是感觉到了什么，缓缓转过头。

凌乱的长发垂落在他的脸颊上，无法遮掩那双绿瞳中散发出的凛厉与肃杀，如同刀鞘无法困住一柄被打磨得锋利的尖刀。

所有那些夭折的生命，临终前看到的就是这样一双眼眸？

朗姆洛忽然觉得死亡或许也没那么可怕。

“到这里来。”

他放下胳膊，拍了拍身旁空荡荡的床垫。

那究竟是指令还是别的什么，他已经懒得去思考了。

资产顺从地躺下。他转向一侧，身体一点点拱进他的臂弯里。

离天亮还有八小时。

 

***

八小时后他就要离开基地，去一个缩写是SHIELD的组织报到了。

皮尔斯已为他打点好了一切，他的简历，背景，家庭情况，一切都无懈可击。

他不知道等待自己的是什么。但皮尔斯说了，这是一项至关重要的工作，他将扮演一个至关重要的角色，为了即将到来的新世界，新秩序。

他只知道将有相当长的一段时间无法见到资产了。

也许他们会再次把他冻起来。

也许他可以说服皮尔斯，让他同意把资产藏在自己在华盛顿近郊的那间公寓里。

如果资产能保持稳定，冷冻和洗脑也就没有必要了，毕竟那样耗时又耗力。

他可以抓紧一切时机操他，让他吸收尽可能多的信息素，这样他就不会失控了。

如果他能做到的话，组织应该会允许他继续担任资产的管理员吧？

他的手不由自主地环上了资产的腰，将他更加贴近自己的身体。

“Good night，soldier。”

舌尖扫过脖子根部的疤痕，那里印着一个新鲜的齿痕。

 

**FIN [表]**

 

 

 

  

 

 

如果你是坚定不移的叉冬only党，请在此止步！！！

 

 

 

  

 

 

 

 

如果你是恶趣味的刀叉刀党，热爱狗血的叉冬盾党，在绝望中寻找希望的盾冬党，和无所畏惧的all冬党，请继续阅读。

 

  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

好我已经提醒过了，拒绝被挂哈~

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

***

里结局

 

资产微微抬了抬眼皮。

这次的管理员不错，够强壮，体力好，老二也长得漂亮，虽然相貌不如上一个金发碧眼的，但做的时候他可以想像。

最难得的是，他的信息素是他遇到的Alpha中最强烈的，这应该足够他用上一段日子了，说不定还能保留住部分印象，撑过下一次的洗脑。

当然，谁的信息素都比不上记忆里的那个Alpha。

他轻舔了一下唇角，再次合上眼，对着脑袋里一个模糊的影子说：

“Good night，punk。”

 

猎物已经成了一具空壳，蜘蛛缩在一旁，满足地打着饱嗝。

 

**FIN [里]**

 

***

BGM：Black Sun [English version of Schwarze Sonne]

By：E Nomine

 

Praedator cerberus

qui vi vit infernus

 

[Verse 1:]

You shine darker than the light

Your are older than the night

You're invisible to me

without a face or skin to see

So terrible, and secretly

eternally, black sun

 

[Verse 2:]

Penetrate and baste the mind

Show my soul another light

You seduce and desecrate

So damn cold and far away

And yet inside you heat me up

Forever comes the black sun

 

[Chorus:]

Praedator sanguis

terra terroris

corpo ferreus

tremor infernus

timor invictus

extinctor fortis

es angelus

 

You appear in all my dreams

Touch my blank heart with your things

The tree of life strives in your ace

as you free me from the pain

To tell the truth, you frighten me

eternally, black sun

 

You exceed the speed of light

You’re everywhere, and everytime

Not the father, nor the mother

nor the kingdom come of heaven

But without you I’m nothing

endlessly, my black sun

 

[Chorus]

 

[Interlude:]

Uro sine fine

Daemone, parce mihi

furiosos oculos timeo

 

Frigeo, cor fit petra

Vita mea fracta est et demissa

et perdita

 

[Chorus 2:]

Praedator cerberus

qui vi vit infernus

fames ardens

carne hominis mortalis

 

Praedator sanguis

terra terroris

corpo ferreus

tremor infernus

 

My black sun

 

[Chorus]

 

 

 

***

交待一下这里的设定，Steve应该是冬兵的灵魂绑定和初始标记对象。为了不让发情期干扰冬兵执行任务，Steve的标记被九头蛇强行擦除，然而精神层面上的灵魂绑定依然存在，并且因为这一绑定不存在于生物层面所以没有被九头蛇的科学家检测出来。同时在九头蛇的各种bt实验下，冬兵的Omega属性被破坏殆尽。然而在严酷的生存环境下，冬兵进化出一种能力，即通过不断摄入Alpha信息素来提醒自己灵魂绑定的存在。打个比方，就像试用版的杀毒程序和激活码，激活码可以不停更换，目的都是为了让杀毒程序保持在激活状态。由于交配时散发的信息素是最浓的，所以冬兵一直选择九头蛇中的最强Alpha作为他的对象，久而久之就有些信息素依赖。

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 这次有意控制了一下抒情的笔调，不知读起来还爽不？  
> 铁打的冬兵流水的管理员，朗姆洛终于被黑太阳灼伤了。  
> 其实光看表结局这里的叉冬可甜了 ，真的。  
> 这文修了好久，能说最卡的是肉吗？为毛一写肉我就会笑场难道逗比就做不成老司机吗눈_눈
> 
> 这个脑洞的灵感来源是一则冷笑话：  
> 人类：看那些海豚多蠢，只要我们给它们食物，它们就会乖乖顶球。  
> 海豚：看那些人类多蠢，只要我们顶球，他们就会乖乖喂我们吃的。


End file.
